1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to face masks designed to prevent the transmission of germs and other pathogens to and from the wearer of the mask. More specifically, the present invention relates to those face masks in which the air going into the mask was subjected to radiation prior to entering the mask in order to kill any germs or other pathogens the air might have contained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masks, and more specifically surgical masks, are used to prevent germs and other pathogens from passing therethrough, while allowing total freedom of movement for the user wearing the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,662 issued Aug. 28, 1990 to Townsend, Jr. discloses a surgical mask in which circulating air is provided within the mask to reduce humidity. The circulating air is provided by an electric fan powered by a battery pack, all of which is portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,805 issued May 7, 1991 to Muckerheide discloses a surgical mask with a non-porous exterior.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 250,047 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Lewis et al. discloses a mask with an air tube attached.
Devices used to sterilize rooms can use ultra-violet radiation for killing germs, viruses, and other pathogens located in the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,812 issued Nov. 22, 1988 to Humphreys discloses a device using ultra-violet lamps to sterilize surfaces in a room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,768 issued Feb. 21, 1989 to Keutenedjian discloses a device for killing germs, viruses, and other pathogens in the air of a room through the use of ultra-violet and infra-red radiation.
None of the prior art of record discloses the use ultra-violet radiation for killing germs and other pathogens entering into a mask or exiting from the mask when worn by a user.